Les vraies origines de Bella
by Fan-de-Sciences-Fictions
Summary: Et si Bella était elle aussi une être mystique, qu'elle n'était pas totalement humaine, quel serait la réaction de ceux qui pensent la connaître et qui sont eux aussi surnaturels ? Et si Bella connaissait l'existence des vampires bien avant sa rencontre avec les Cullen et qu'elle avait demandé des infos à Jacob seulement pour éviter qu'on la soupçonne ? Ce passe durant le tome 3.
1. Présentation de l'histoire

Présentation de l'histoire : cette histoire se passera durant le tome 3 Hésitation. Elle commencera à partir du feu de camp organisé par les anciens et nous commencerons alors à découvrir les vraies origines de Bella. A partir de là de nouvelle relation vont se créer aussi bien du côté des Quileutes que du côté des Cullen. Maintenant si ces relations changeait toute l'histoire à partir de ce moment là ? Oubliait tout le reste du chapitre 3 et 4 car l'histoire est en marche et de nombreux bouleversement vont avoir lieux ce qui changera la donne.

Ceux qui sont fans du couple Edward/Bella, je suis désolée mais pour que mon histoire fonctionne je vais devoir rompre ce couple à un moment donné pour qu'une nouvelle romance commence et que le monde vampirique deviennent meilleur.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Légendes Quileutes

Note auteur : désolée de l'attente mais j'en avais marre qu'à chaque fois que je terminais ce chapitre je le perdais ensuite pour être incapable de le publier sur le site j'avais donc décidé de l'arrêter et maintenant je reprends l'histoire et je réécris de nouveau ce chapitre. Et désolée pour les quelques fautes d'orthographe qu'il pourrait y avoir.

* * *

PDV Bella

Aujourd'hui j'allai à la Push pour assister au feu de camp organisé par la meute à laquelle appartenait Jacob ainsi que par le conseil des anciens.

Je les détestais ! Ils ne racontaient que des mensonges et en plus de ça ils étaient racistes et ils étaient également des assassins, pour ne cité que quelques uns de leur nombreux caractères « sombres » !

Ils ignoraient qui j'étais mais ils allaient le découvrir bientôt, et si ils s'avisent à mentir à nouveau lors de ce feu de camp je partirai illico presto en espérant que d'autres me suivront.

J'avais prévenu Edward ainsi que Charlie que ce soir – soit dans quelques minutes maintenant – j'irai à la Push si l'un était content voir ravi, l'autre ne l'était pas du tout mais acceptait néanmoins ma décision. Il me déposa à la frontière de la Push où Jacob me récupéra et m'amena en direction de la plage de la Push où aurai lieu le feu de camp. Quand nous arrivâmes je reconnue de suite le jeune Seth Clearwater qui se dirigea vers nous en courant et nous salua.

\- Bonsoir Seth comment vas-tu ? Demande-je

\- Bien et toi ? Me répondit-il en souriant

\- Ca va merci comment va ta sœur ? Lui demande-je en me dirigeant vers où se trouver la meute

\- Elle va mieux grâce à toi Bella merci ! Dit-il en souriant

\- Je suis contente si notre conversation à pu l'aider ! Dis-je en souriant moi aussi

\- Elle est même présente aujourd'hui, me dit-il joyeusement

\- Vraiment ? Demande-je surprise. C'est génial comme ça on va pouvoir papoter un peu ! Dis-je avec un grand sourire avant de saluer la concernée quand elle fut dans mon champ de vision.

\- Bonsoir Bella comment vas-tu ? Me demanda-t-elle en me faisant la bise

\- Je vais bien merci tu m'as l'air en pleine forme dit moi ! Allez dit moi tout comment s'appelle le garçon avec qui tu as fait des folies hier soir ainsi que ce matin ? Demande-je en souriant malicieusement

Elle comprit aussitôt ce que j'étais en train de faire et me sourit en retour en se souvenant de notre conversation dans laquelle je lui avait avoué que j'étais pratiquement sûre que Sam avait encore des sentiments amoureux à son égard et que quand des garçons s'intéresseraient à elle, il risquait fort de devenir très jaloux !

\- Oh laisse tomber Bella tu ne le connais pas il est plus âgé que toi et puis dois-je te rappeler que tu as déjà un petit ami pour satisfaire se genre d'envie ?! Me dit-elle en souriant

\- Non mais il n'est pas interdit de regarder un beau mec quand t'on en voit un ! Lui dis-je en souriant à mon tour

\- En effet ! Dit-elle

\- Alors il était doué jusqu'à quel point ? Demande-je

\- Au point de me donner un nombre incalculable d'orgasmes ! Me dit Leah

\- Waouh à ce point là ?! Dis-je

\- Oui ! Dit-elle en se forçant – sans que ca se voit – à rougir légèrement

\- Ben dit donc ! Souffle-je

Leah et moi entendit après ça un faible grognement à la fois de rage et possessif et nous échangeâmes discrètement un sourire en l'entendant.

\- C'est l'heure ! Dit Billy le père de Jacob

Nous fûmes tous aussitôt attentif aux prochaines paroles prononcées par Billy.

\- La tribu Quileutes à toujours était petite depuis toujours mais la magie n'a jamais cessé de couler dans nos veines, nous étions de grands esprits guerriers capable de métamorphose, capable de se transformé en loup puissant et nous parvenions ainsi à faire fuir tout nos ennemis et protéger notre tribu, dit Billy en regardant tout le monde avant de poursuivre. Un jour nos valeureux guerriers tombèrent sur une créature, on aurait dit un homme mais il était dur comme la pierre et froid comme la glace, les crocs acérés de nos guerriers finirent par le mettre en pièce mais seul le feu parvint à le détruire, les nôtres vivaient dans la crainte qu'il ne soit pas le seul de son espèce, dit gravement Billy avant de continuer. Ils avaient raison, une femelle arriva et massacra le village tout entier notre vénéré chef Taha Aki était le dernier esprit guerrier qui pouvait sauvé la tribu après la mort de son fils, je commençai à grogner en entendant ça, la troisième épouse de Taha Aki savez que si elle ne faisait rien son mari serait vaincu, mais la troisième épouse, continua Billy avant que je le coupe folle de rage

\- Arrête tes bobards Billy nous savons tout les deux que Taha Aki ne s'est jamais marié et n'a jamais eu d'enfant pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il c'était imprégné d'un homme venant d'une famille aisé et même si l'homme reconnaissait et acceptait le lien, sa famille à lui ne l'accepta pas et quand ils le découvrirent ils déménagèrent refusant que leur fils cadet se mettent en couple avec quelqu'un qu'ils considéraient comme faisant partis du « bas peuple », ils avaient des projets pour lui et ils avaient l'intention qu'il se marie avec une femme venant d'une famille aussi aisé qu'eux sinon plus, ils ont donc déménagé en Angleterre mais la distance était si grande et leur douleur que Taha Aki et son imprégné moururent aussitôt à quelques minutes d'intervalles l'un l'autre.

Tu devrais avoir honte de raconter de tel mensonge sur les origines de votre existence Taha Aki doit être en train de se retourner dans sa tombe de savoir que tu inventes sa vie pour qu'elle corresponde à ce que tu veux toi ! Dis-je avant de me lever et de partir furieuse en direction de la forêt

\- Bella attends nous ! Attendis-je dire Leah et Seth

Je me retournai à quelques mètres d'eux avant de les regarder avec interrogation.

\- On vient avec toi, dirent-ils

\- Je viens aussi, dit une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns court

\- Mais Kim tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ? Demanda tristement Jared

\- Non ce que je veux c'est découvrir les véritables origines des Quileutes et visiblement on ne peut pas compter sur tes « anciens » pour nous dire la vérité, alors je veux la découvrir par ceux qui la connaisse véritablement, dit la dénommée Kim en nous rejoignant Seth Leah et moi

\- Allons-y alors ! Dis-je en me dirigeant vers la forêt

Ils me suivirent aussitôt et alors que nous rentrions dans la forêt j'entendis deux personnes nous rejoindre et je me retournai à nouveau pour constater qu'il s'agissait de Sam et Jared.

\- Nous t'accompagnions ! Dit simplement Sam

\- Si Kim vient avec toi, je viens aussi, me dit Jared catégorique

\- Très bien continuons notre route alors, dis-je en me détournant d'eux et en m'enfonçant dans la forêt et ils me suivirent.

Au bout de presque une heure de marche je me retournai pour les regarder.

\- On est presque arrivé ! Je vous emmène dans un endroit sacré alors soyez gentils et respectueux je vous prie ! Vu que vous voulez connaître les vraies légendes je serai la seule personne autorisée à parler dans cet endroit si vous ne respectez pas mes consignes je n'ai dans ce cas aucune garantie que vous en ressortiriez vivants ! Leur dis-je en les regardant gravement pour qu'ils comprennent que j'étais sérieuse et que je ne plaisantais pas.

\- N'aie aucune crainte Bella nous serons tous silencieux et respectueux ! Me dit Kim

\- Je te remercie Kim, lui dis-je en lui faisant un petit sourire.

Je repris donc la route et quelques minutes plus tard nous arrivâmes à destination et une fois entrez sur « les terres sacrés » je m'agenouillai en demandant la permission d'entrez avec mes amis pour que je leur raconte leur véritable légende, et quand je reçu une réponse positive je les remerciai puis je me relevai et regarda les autres.

\- C'est bon on peut entrer ! Leur dis-je

Ils avancèrent tous alors en entrant dans le « sanctuaire » dans un silence respectueux surtout lorsque qu'ils virent de nombreuses plaques de tombes.

\- Je vous en prie asseyez-vous où vous le voulez à partir du côté gauche, leur dis-je

Ils partirent tous s'asseoir à différents endroits du côté gauche et une fois qu'ils furent installés je m'assis en face d'eux.

\- Bien commençons par le commencement savez-vous comment votre peuple a été dans la capacité de se transformer en loup ? Ou bien s'il existe d'autres meutes dans les villages indiens qui peuvent eux aussi se transformer en loup ou en un autre animal ? Demande-je

\- Apparemment nous aurions la capacité de nous transformés en loup de part nos ancêtres et Taha Aki était le premier à pouvoir le faire et je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'autres meutes pouvant se transformer, me dit Sam

\- Vous êtes d'accord avec ce que vient de dire Sam ? Demande-je aux autres loups.

Ils hochèrent tous positivement de la tête en réponse.

\- Bon alors on a du travail à faire, dis-je en soupirant

\- Ce n'est vrai n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda Kim doucement

Je la regardai et elle rougit aussitôt en baissant la tête en se souvenant brusquement de mes consignes.

\- Non ce n'est pas vrai Kim, ils existent différents meutes dont deux peuvent se transformer en loups les autres peuvent se transformer en différents animaux, et Taha Aki n'est certainement pas le premier ni le dernier quileute à avoir pu se transformer en loup ! Dis-je

Je voyais très bien qu'elle avait envie de s'exprimer mais elle resta cette fois-ci silencieuse et ce fut maintenant au tour des loups qui avaient envie de s'exprimer mais un seul regard dans leur direction et ils gardèrent leur bouche fermée.

\- Pour connaître vos origines il faut remonter à plusieurs milliard d'années quand tout à commencer et que le monde surnaturel a été créé, dis-je. En se temps la nous étions peu nombreux aux villages, notre chef spirituel est celui qui a créé la race de modificateur en premier, puis il a créé la race des vampires à base d'une potion ! Explique-je. Seulement notre nombre à commencer à faiblir lorsque les femmes mettaient au monde des enfants mal formés car ils avaient été conçu hors mariage, les femmes me haïssaient avec passion me croyant responsable de cela car beaucoup d'hommes s'intéresser à moi. Mais je n'aie jamais été intéressé par l'un d'entre eux ! Les enfants mal formés étaient tués dès leur naissance puis notre chef spirituel a décidé d'organisé un concours pour tout les hommes étant célibataire pour savoir lequel d'entre eux deviendrait mon mari, mon frère était parmi les candidats il a tué tous ses adversaires et il est celui qui a gagné le concours il était destiné à devenir mon mari et à être le père de mes enfants, mais entre temps notre chef spirituel a décidé de créer la race des vampires puis il décida que mon frère et moi devenions à la fois des vampires mais également des modificateurs tout en restant humain ! Explique-je

Ils me regardèrent tous stupéfait les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte, je leur fis un petit sourire en réponse avant de reprendre mon récit.

\- Ainsi donc mon frère et moi-même étions les seuls à être posséder trois corps différents dans un seul, nous pouvions changer de forme quand nous le voulions tandis que les autres ne pouvaient se transformer soit qu'en loup soit qu'en vampire, mais en faisant sa il n'avait pas prévu le massacre qu'il y a eu peu de temps après mon frère et moi-même avions perdu l'esprit encore plus que les autres êtres surnaturel nous avions massacré tout le village les seuls survivants furent les êtres surnaturels. Dans la bataille notre petite sœur est morte assassinée pendant près de un millénaire j'ai cru que j'étais responsable de sa mort étant donné que j'étais sous ma forme de louve, mais quand j'ai recroisé mon frère il m'a avoué que c'était lui qui l'avait tué car il avait peur que celle-ci le dépasse un jour, et qu'elle devienne plus puissant que lui, je l'ai tué quelques minutes après sa confession. Quand à ceux qui étaient capable de se transformés en loup certains d'entre eux ont créé des tribus et ont transmit leur capacité à se transformer à leur descendant mais au fil du temps leur descendant se sont transformés en d'autres animaux ! Certains ont pris l'apparence d'ours, d'autres d'aigles, de jaguar, de coyotes, ou bien encore de tigre. A l'heure actuelle je ne connais qu'une seule autre meute qui est dans la capacité de se transformer en loup en dehors de vous évidemment. Ceux sont eux aussi des Quileutes qui ont été banni de ces terres pour deux raisons la première : ils connaissaient les mensonges des anciens et qu'ils avaient l'intention de révéler la vérité aux autres, et la deuxième : ils n'étaient pas d'encore avec les façon de penser. La meute dont je vous parle est à l'heure actuelle avide de vengeance et de les tuer j'ai réussi jusqu'à présent à les retenir mais leur patience s'épuise et c'est normal ! Quand on sait ce que les anciens leur on fait à eux ou à leur proche c'est assez normal, dis-je en soupirant

Ils me regardèrent tous avec un visage épouvanter, de surprise et avec déni vers la fin de mon discours pour les loups.

\- J'ignore si dans votre meute il y a un bâtard c'est comme ça que vos « anciens » appellent les enfants conçus hors mariage, si c'est le cas dites lui de se préparer à mourir d'ici quelques semaines car les anciens ne les apprécient guère ils ont déjà tué le demi-frère d'un des quileutes exilés car son père avait eu une aventure avec une autre femme alors qu'il était marié et qu'il pouvait lui aussi se transformer le demi-frère mort venait à peine d'entrer dans l'adolescence quand ils l'ont éliminé et celui qui est en vie veut vengeance s'il découvre qu'il y a un bâtard dans la meute il le tuera devant son père pour lui rappeler se qu'il avait dit au sujet des bâtards et de la fidélité avant de tuer l'ancien ! Les préviens-je

Les loups quileutes devinrent pâles et se regardèrent entre eux avec inquiétude et de par leur regard je compris qu'il y avait effectivement un bâtard dans la meute.

\- Vos anciens sont des hypocrites, des menteurs et des assassins ne vous attendez pas à ce que en-dehors de votre tribu ils soient appréciés ! Prenons en exemple cette garce d'Emily elle et toute sa famille ont été interdit à vie de remettre les pieds ici il y a de nombreux millénaires maintenant et cette interdiction c'est répétée de nombreuses fois au cours des siècles, après qu'elle est tentée de tuer deux loups de la meute, qu'elle est foncé le lien d'imprégnation sur elle car le loup qu'elle venait de rencontrer lui plaisait et qu'il était fiancé à une autre, résultat ? Le loup c'est en effet imprégné d'elle, la fiancée du loup a perdu l'enfant qu'elle attendait de son ex-fiancé, elle a fait une tentative de suicide qui a échoué, et après cette fausse couche elle a appris qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais avoir d'enfant ! Formidable n'est-ce pas ? Dis-je sarcastique

Ils avaient tous le visage remplis d'horreur et d'acceptation, ils avaient enfin compris qui était vraiment leurs anciens.

\- Si vous le souhaitez je vous présenterai à l'autre meute de loup pour que vous fassiez connaissance et il vous raconteront leur histoire ça vous va ? Demande-je

Ils hochèrent la tête en accord.

\- Très bien alors allons-y !

* * *

La suite bientôt !


End file.
